Portal soundtrack
The Portal soundtrack that can be found inside the non-localized Portal GCF store. These are the audio files found within the game's data, however, the soundtrack to the game can be found on Valve's "Orange Box Original Soundtrack" release (available digitally from major online retailers or in physical form from Valve's store), which includes the music from Portal along with music from Half-Life 2: Episode Two and Team Fortress 2. In addition to the game's version of "Still Alive", from the end credits, the soundtrack also includes a mix of the song with vocals by its author, Jonathan Coulton. "Subject Name Here" Description Mostly composed of chime-like sounds. An optimistic track, with a feeling of excitement, but a slight edge of nostalgia, most likely reflecting the futuristic design of Aperture Laboratories, which are empty and forgotten. The title is a reference to a quote from Test Chamber 06. Location played When picking up the Orange Portal Gun in Test Chamber 11. "Taste of Blood" Description An ambient track, with the feeling of age, abandonment and nostalgia, fitting of Portal's environment and Chell's situation. Also has an eerie edge to the tone. The title is a reference to GLaDOS's description of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid in Test Chamber 02. Location played Test Chamber 02, shortly before obtaining the Blue Portal Gun. "Android Hell" Description Another ambient track, it gives a feeling of sadness and desertion, with a sinister overshadow. The title is a reference to the end of Test Chamber 16. Location played When entering the large room full of Aperture Science Sentry Guns in Test Chamber 18. "Self Esteem Fund" Description A quiet, ambient track, which gets louder towards the end, backed by low-key electric guitar strings. Has a very sad, empty tone, very well reflecting the tone of game, and Chell's grim situation. It also has an edge of deep nostalgic tragedy. The title is a reference to a quote from Test Chamber 15. Location played Played in Test Chambers 10, 12, and 14. "Procedural Jiggle Bone" Description An eerie track, composed of mostly electronic noises. Around a minute or so in, the music swells a bit. Location played The regular menu screen, along with Test Chambers 08 and 19 "4000 Degrees Kelvin" Description An electronic sting that inspires fear in the player. The main beat is backed by a menacing chorus. A reference to another line from GLaDOS when approaching the fire pit. Location played Test Chamber 19, when approaching the fire pit. Also plays during the second half of the Portal announcement trailer. Trivia There is actually no such thing as "4000 degrees Kelvin," as Kelvins are not measured in degrees. "Stop What You Are Doing" Description A quiet, very eerie track that inspires fear, with an atmosphere of grim neglect. The title is a reference to yet another line from GLaDOS. Location played After escaping the fire pit and beginning the escape portion of the game, exploring the dark and abandoned Aperture Labs. "Party Escort" Description Another ambient track, eerie and barely audible. The title is a reference to the Party Escort Bot and another one of GLaDOS' lines when Chell is on the platform that leads to the pit of fire at the end of Test Chamber 19. Location played During the escape portion of the game, just before and during the first encounter with the Rocket Sentry. "You're Not A Good Person" Description An action-sounding track, suits an ambush. The title is another reference to a line from GLaDOS. Location played During the massive Sentry Gun ambush near the end of the game. "No Cake For You" Description A lengthy, unsettling track, mainly focusing on violin, with various electronic noises and voices added in. Unlike other tracks, it's very audible, and it's not titled after a line from GLaDOS, but is based on several of her quotes. Location played During Test Chamber 16, when entering the first Ratman den in the game. To be specific, it's the den with the phrase "The Cake Is A Lie" all over it's walls. "You Can't Escape, You Know" Description A reasonably audible, lengthy track made up of synthesizers and electronic notes. It inspires a sense of urgency and action. Location played During the boss fight with GLaDOS. "Still Alive" Description The credits theme, sung by GLaDOS. Location played During the end credits. Category:Portal Category:Game soundtracks